Amorem Familias
by Harrison James Winches-what
Summary: With Petunia gone Dumbledore searches desperately for a way to keep the blood protection up for Harry and found one through the Winchesters. Harry is moved to America. But living with hunters isn't exactly easy when Harry is one of the things they hunt.
1. It is your fault

_**Harry Potter/Supernatural**__** crossover**_

_**Title: Amorem Familias**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter. If I did, it wouldn't be the awesomeness it is now.**_

_**Story Summary: With Aunt Petunia murdered Dumbledore searches desperately for a way to keep the blood protection up for one Harry Potter and found one in the form of John Winchester. With this revelation of another live blood relative, Harry is moved to America. But living with hunters isn't exactly easy when Harry is one of the things that they hunt.**_

_**Chapter Summary:**__** It was his fault. He deserved whatever his Uncle brought down on him. It was his fault Cedric died. It was his fault that Sirius died. Everything was his fault.**_

_**Warnings: Mentions of abuse {and maybe future slash, who knows, I don't have any pairings decided, if any}

* * *

**_

_**Chapter one: It is your entire fault

* * *

**_

"Sirius! No!" Harry shouted desperately as he watched in slow motion as his god father, the last person he thought would ever leave him, go through the veil. He felt his heart break into a million different pieces as he tried desperately to reach him, only to be held back by Remus from doing something stupid, like run into the veil after him.

Suddenly, Harry felt hatred run through his veins as he turned his angered glare towards the maniacally laughing Bellatrix LeStrange only to find it morphing into the familiar features of one Cedric Diggory. He watched, horrified as his surroundings changed into a certainly memorable graveyard.

The dull eyes of Cedric Diggory burned into his skull as the dead student stared back at him.

"It's your entire fault I'm dead." Cedric's mouth moved to the words, but it was Sirius' voice that came through and Harry took an involuntary step back discovering that Remus was no longer holding him back behind him. Behind Cedric, in a bunch of black smoke, Sirius and his parents materialised staring at Harry with the same dead eyes as Cedric.

"It's your entire fault that we're dead Harry," James Potter said when he opened his mouth, "We would still be alive if it weren't for you."

Harry's hands were shaking. He couldn't move. "No," he whispered, terrified, "No, I didn't mean to. It's not…"

"You may have not meant to, Harry, but it's your fault," Lily's voice reached his ears, dull and emotionless.

"You will kill all of us," Remus' voice reached his ears as he materialised behind Sirius, hugging Sirius close to him, "Like you did with your godfather and my best friends. You would kill me, Harry."

"No," Harry let out a strangled gasp as tears freefell from his eyes.

Remus dead gaze suddenly turned murderous as Sirius and the others disappeared and before Harry could really realise what was going on, Remus had his hands on Harry's throat, squeezing and full of hatred, anger and worst of all, sadness and despair. "You'll kill us all."

Harry woke up with a gasp and drenched in sweat and tears, and his threadbare blankets wrapped around him, particularly his neck. Harry untangled himself and lifted a shaking hand, running it through his hair as he took his surroundings of his cousin's second bedroom. It was still dark, but he could already see the rays of sunrise coming through the horizon. He was glad that his nightmare had not woken the Dursley's. Harry didn't think he could handle any abuse from his uncle at the moment.

He covered his face with his hands, ignoring the shaking. Tears came unbidden down his face. It was one of the bad nightmares, but not the worst. His fast beating heart had slowed considerably since he had woken. He heard a soft 'hoot' and looked up to see his owl's knowing gaze on him and Harry gave her a shaky smile.

Harry pushed his legs out of bed and silently made his way across the room and towards his pet and friend. "Hey girl," Harry said softly as he opened the cage doors. He frowned slightly knowing he had left it open the night before so she could hunt. "Did I forget to open it?" He mumbled to himself, now not entirely sure he did open it. Hedwig hooted again and she sounded worried as she hopped out of her cage and onto his shoulder.

He smiled slightly, although it was sad, not feeling up to par after that particular nightmare. "Sorry girl. I forgot to leave your cage open. Are you hungry?"

Hedwig hooted and shook its head and Harry made to move the only chair in the room to the window. Besides his friends, Hedwig was the only family he had left. Sirius was his last hope of living with someone who cared for him like family, but that went down the drain when Harry had gone to the ministry to 'save' him, and the Dursley's were hardly family material to him.

Sure he had the Weasley's, but there was so many in that family it felt wrong for Harry to intrude and even now he felt kind of awkward every time Molly tried to feed him with heaps of food. He just wasn't used to it. And Remus. He hadn't seen him since Sirius' death and, like in his nightmare, he felt as if Remus had blamed him for Sirius' death. Not that he would hold it against him. Harry blamed himself after all.

There were other, but they simply were either mentors or just friends. The only thing that was consistent since he was eleven was Hedwig. And she was the only one he could call family. Even if she was an owl.

Really, one of the things that he had ever wanted in his life was a loving family, like he always saw from the distance from the Weasley's and the Grangers and he couldn't even have that. Instead he was stuck with the Dursley's who mistreated and abused him worse this summer than the last and the only person he could consider closest to family, he managed to get him killed before they even had a proper chance.

Harry ignored the tears that silently made its way down his cheeks as Hedwig and he stared out the window watching the sunrise silently.

* * *

"God damn it!" Dean cursed as he managed to jump out of the way just in time as a random bit of furniture hit the wall he was just standing in front of. He hissed in slight pain as he hit his injured shoulder against the wall. They were on another ghost job. It was meant to be a standard 'salt and burn'.

Sam and he had accidentally split up and Dean hoped that Sam had found the psychopathic ghost's corpse. Because he sure could not find it with said ghost chasing him and throwing furniture and knives at him. The ghostly woman let out an inhumane screech as it grew frustrated with its dodging prey and came at him herself.

Dean, in favour of staying in preferably one piece, ignored his injured right shoulder and cocked his shotgun and shot the ghost just as she got to his face. It was silent for a minute, but Dean knew not to let his guard down. He knew right when the ghost reappeared faster than the usual ones.

"Sammy!" he called in alarm as he turned to dodge a flying lamp. "Hurry up Sam!"

Dean cursed as he realised the shotgun had no more rock salt and looked frantically around for iron. He hissed in pain as his injured arm hit the wall as he flew across the room. The ghost was suddenly in front of him, the features of what once would have been a beautiful lady twisted and morphed. The ghost's hand was suddenly on his chest, pressing down, and it was suddenly hard to breathe.

He was only saved as the ghost suddenly let go in a cry of pain and burst into flames and he knew then and there that Sam had found the corpse.

"Took you long enough," Dean wheezed out as his younger brother came into his view. Using the wall for support, Dean manoeuvred himself to stand. Sam quickly came to his side to help him.

"I couldn't help it, Dean," Sam said dryly, "I had to axe my way through a few walls."

Dean flashed him a smirk as they walked to the car, "Well, at least I'm alive."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Let's just get back to the room. By the way, any word on dad yet?"

Dean sighed and shook his head. This was one of the questions Sam asked often since he had joined Dean back on the road since Jessica's (his girlfriend) had been murdered by the yellow-eyed demon. Although, Dean didn't blame him since his father was probably one of the very few hunters that could actually manage to track down that demon.

"Don't worry, Sam," Dean said as he cradled his injured arm and then opened the door to the passenger's seat of his beautiful Impala. "We'll find him."

* * *

Harry's eyes widened when he heard the front door slam shut indicating Uncle Vernon's bad mood. He suddenly couldn't contain his sudden shaking of his hand that the noise managed to get. Quill over the parchment paper for his potions essay, he knew he could write no more. Not after his body's reaction to the noise after so many years of abuse and shakily, he put away his stuff, hoping that keeping his things out of sight would somehow quash a bit of anger he had towards him.

But he knew it was too much to ask when he heard the stomping up the stairs and the words "BOY!" come out of Vernon Dursley's mouth.

Quickly, Harry ran towards Hedwig's cage and opened the window of his room. "Go, Hedwig. You know how Uncle Vernon gets." He whispered urgently and Hedwig hooted angrily, not wanting to leave Harry to the monster that was called his uncle. Harry shook his head, unshed tears in his eyes. "Go, Hedwig. You're all I have left. I don't want to lose you too."

Hedwig looked at him for a moment before flying out of the window and Harry quickly shut the window, swiped his eyes to make sure he had no tears on his face and turned around to face the door with a practiced blank expression just in time for his uncle to unlock all his locks on his door and slam it open. He knew enough that Aunt Petunia and Dudley must be out of the house.

"It's all your fault!" he yelled, red-faced and surprisingly fast for a fat man, Vernon reached his nephew and without any indication of what Harry had done wrong, Vernon threw Harry to the wall. Harry grunted in pain, but kept his mouth tightly shut. "It's your entire fault they demoted me! You and your freakish nightmares!" He said kicking Harry in the ribs and Harry's eyes shut in pain. "You and your freakish friends!" Another kick to Harry's curled up form and with an evil glint, Vernon took off his belt to use as punishment.

It wasn't long before Harry passed out wishing he was out of here and wondering for the umpteenth time why did this have to happen to him.

It was funny. He could stand up to Snape in anger. He could face Voldemort in a fight. He was apparently one of the more powerful wizards in Britain and the only one to defeat him.

But for the life of him he could not stand up to his uncle. A muggle.

Wouldn't the entire wizarding world be disappointed to hear that…?

Precisely why he never told anyone. No one would ever believe him.

* * *

It was a week and a half into the summer holidays. Vernon had been careful to keep his abuse hidden. Even from Petunia and Dudley after Petunia had come home and shrieked in panic about the other freaks finding out about this. Harry knew that Petunia was aware about the other beatings Vernon was careful to hide under the huge clothes of Dudley's, but as long as it wasn't visible, Harry assumed that she didn't care.

It was odd. He had not seen Dudley very much these holidays. He and his friends didn't even bother chasing him. And when he did see him, Dudley wouldn't even insult him and there was this look he had as if he wasn't happy with the way his father was treating Harry, but Harry thought that absurd and put it to the back of his mind.

Harry walked to the park and sat on the swings, having Petunia give him a surprise break from his chores. Actually she just wanted him out of the house while she had guests over.

Harry's stomach growled in hungered pain that he was used to. He wished silently that he had at least a little money on him. He sighed.

After wandering the park for the better half of the day he decided to make his way back to the house. As he neared his steps began faltering as he saw police cars in the driveway to number four Privet drive. Harry's eyes moved instantly to his uncle's car in the driveway. He wasn't sure if he should return to the house, but he knew that Dumbledore found the protection Petunia provided through her sister's sacrifice important.

As he neared he saw the police talking to a distraught Uncle Vernon in the front lawn as the others investigated the house and Harry could feel his heart sinking at the implications. He could see the nosey neighbours staring out to the house behind their curtains, some even came out to see what was happening. What could have happened in the few hours he was out of the house?

Suddenly, as if sensing Harry's stare, Uncle Vernon's stare seemed to have zeroed in on him as his face suddenly turned red in rage. "It's your fault!" He screamed horribly as he began to stalk towards him. Harry began to take steps backwards as Vernon seemed to come closer in his rage. Something bad must have really happened for his Uncle to lose what little sanity he had and try to attack him in the open.

The police tried holding him back as Harry tripped on his feet as his Uncle screamed at him, being restrained by several officers. "It's your fault! She died because of you! It's always your fault!" Vernon screamed at him and with a numb feeling Harry all of a sudden knew what had happened.

A female police officer pulled Harry back to his feet and Harry restrained a wince at the pain that caused as she touched one of his wounds from Vernon's previous beatings. "Do you know this man, young man?" she asked him and Harry turned his dull green eyes towards the young woman working with the police.

"Yeah," he said dully, "He's my uncle. What happened?" He needed it to be confirmed. That it did happen and if it did there was no way in hell that he would live with his Uncle anymore.

The woman's stern look softened at his small bit of information. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely, "Someone seemed to have broken into your Uncle's home and killed your Aunt in the process. It seems that this information has distraught your uncle and his blaming you, but don't worry, he'll calm down and he'll be sorry he blamed you. I'm sure it's just the shock speaking."

Harry looked at the house he had lived in hell for most of his life. Surely, Dumbledore wouldn't let him live with his Uncle now that his Aunt was dead now, would he? He may be his Uncle but he wasn't related by blood. The blood wards shouldn't work with her dead. Harry brought a shaking hand his face trying to ignore his Uncle's pained screams and cries.

"Are you alright?" the police woman asked.

"Yeah," he said as he looked back at the woman with a pained smile.

* * *

**_AN : Hey guys. Anyways, I came along this challenge in some forum, but it had been put up back in twenty oh' eight. And I had seen no one had taken it so I decided to take up the challenge. I found it in some dead forum called 'Supernatural Magic'. I think I came into the Supernatural a bit late, but better late than never, right?_**

**_I hope its alright as a first chapter. I know Vernon was never that severe in his abuse/neglect on Harry, but yeah... He's still alive, but I have a plan somewhat for him in the future._**

**_Cheers! Hope y'all review and tell me if its good or bad or something :)  
_**


	2. Rules

_**Harry Potter/Supernatural**__** crossover**_

_**Title: Amorem Familias**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter. If I did, it wouldn't be the awesomeness it is now.**_

_**Chapter Summary: **__**With Aunt Petunia gone, Harry moved to Grimmauld place, but it's making his nightmares worse. Dumbledore is desperately looking for a way to keep the blood wards up to keep Harry safe for the summer. Will he find a way?**_

_**Story Warnings: Mentions of abuse {and maybe future slash, who knows, I don't have any pairings decided, if any}

* * *

**_

_**Chapter two: Rules

* * *

**_

Harry sat in the office of Hogwarts, his luggage and Hedwig in Grimmauld place. It seemed to be odd to be in Hogwarts during the holidays. Harry wondered why he was even there when they could talk in Grimmauld place, not that Harry wasn't happy to out of there. Being in the place where Sirius used to be made his nightmares grow steadily worse.

It showed in his posture and appearance. His cheeks we sunken with lack of food in the Dursley's and even now he didn't eat well with his depression of his Godfather's death had caused. He had scars littered across his body from his uncle; some still hadn't healed even though he was out of Uncle Vernon's care for the last week. He had heavy bags under his eyes and his skin was pale. It had almost been three weeks since Aunt Petunia died, and two weeks of it was hell.

Harry assumed Dumbledore never knew about the abuse and since Dudley was still a blood relative, however weak it was, it would provide some protection for him while Dumbledore looked for an alternative. Harry hoped the headmaster did find something else. He did not want to return to Privet drive. He did not want to see his Uncle. Harry guessed that the headmaster would think his appearance as a result of Sirius' death. Half of it may be to blame for that, but the other half…

Dudley had taken his mother's death badly, but surprisingly enough, he did not blame Harry. It was actually odd. Dudley was more like a cousin to him than he had been his whole life. He couldn't stand up to his father whenever he abused Harry, no, but he did try giving him food and some of the medical supplies when Vernon wasn't looking. The death of his mother he blamed solely on the robber that had entered his home. Funnily enough, it wasn't a Death Eater like Harry originally believed. Dumbledore had confirmed that when he checked the house for magical residue.

His friends and mentors worried about him, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care. Not while he was at Grimmauld place and seeing shadows of Sirius at every corner. He still hadn't even seen hair, nor hide of Remus even though he wasn't at his Aunt's anymore. Though, Harry wouldn't blame him. If Harry was Remus he wouldn't see him if he had killed his best friend either.

"Now," Albus Dumbledore said kindly, his eyes not sparkling taking Harry's physical appearance. He knew Sirius' death affected him, but not to this extent. He hoped what he was doing next would be able to pull him out of his depression and possibly put some meat to his bones. "Harry, my boy, I wanted you to meet me here because there are less chances of your friends eavesdropping or another member of the Order to listen in seeing as you are in a completely different location."

Harry nodded warily.

"I have found a way to keep the blood wards up." Harry's eyes widened in slight fear at the thought that he may end up back at the Dursley's. Dudley was someone he could live with, but he was too young even though his blood could provide a form of some kind of protection from the Death Eaters somewhat, but not one strong enough to hold if they were under a full out attack. And Harry feared his Uncle would kill him before it may even come to that.

Dumbledore noticed his fear and frowned. He had no idea what had Harry so scared. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry almost jumped at the question before he blinked and his expression of fear died away, leaving his features blank. This worried the headmaster. "No, sir. You were saying?"

"Yes, well, I ran a blood test through a potion with the blood you provided me with a few days ago and it looks like you do in fact have live blood relatives in America," Dumbledore said looking over his half moon spectacles. "Now, Harry, you know you need to stay with blood relatives to keep the wards up. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

Harry pierced his lips together not sure how he felt about going overseas, but it was better than going back to Vernon. "Yes, Professor, I understand," he said respectively.

"It took me a while to find out who it was, but it was easy once I found the right documents. It seems your mother has an older brother who was born when your grandparents were too young to take care of them, so they had put him up for adoption and a nice couple in the states surnamed Winchester took him as their own son," Dumbledore explained. "Now, what I'm about to tell you is important, but I cannot tell you why since it is the family's choice whether or not to tell you. Under any circumstances you cannot tell your Uncle John – and that is his name – that you are a wizard. Nor will you tell your cousins, his sons."

"What? Why? What if the Death Eaters find us?" Harry exclaimed, "You can't expect me not to use magic. I wouldn't really care about the underage law at that point."

"Harry," Dumbledore said warily, looking his age, "I need you to promise me, and I cannot stress this enough that unless the circumstances were dire, do _not_ use your magic. In America, the underage law does not apply, but its best you don't use it. People can easily trace you through your magical signature."

Harry looked at Dumbledore carefully, searching his eyes for something and he must have found it for he found himself nodding slowly in agreement. "Alright," Harry replied, "I won't use magic unless I have no other choice to. I won't tell them that I am a wizard."

"Thank you Harry," Albus Dumbledore said with a sad smile, "Now, your relatives seem to like moving around a lot. It was difficult to find them and it was by chance that I found a friend of John's who is willing to help out. He is named Robert Singer. Now, I've had Severus contact him through muggle means such as a telephone and a few letters and he has agreed to meet you. Mr. Singer said if all the information points out true he would call your cousins and it is important you stay with either one off your cousins or your uncle for the blood protection to work."

Professor Snape, huh. Harry grimaced not liking that his greasy potions master was the one running to America to meet the people who were about to become 'family'. Not that he had high expectations that they would become family. Blood meant nothing to him. Uncle Vernon and the rest of the Dursley family have proved that to him.

"I understand, sir," Harry said with a light sigh. "Will I be able to keep in contact with Ron and Hermione?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. You cannot contact or even tell anyone where you are," Dumbledore said and held up a hand to stave off any protests Harry had when he opened his mouth. "No, Harry. It is important that nobody knows of your location. The less people that know, the better."

"And Snape is allowed to know my location?" Harry almost snarled out, unhappy with the fact he wasn't allowed to keep in contact with his friends.

"_Professor_ Snape," Dumbledore automatically corrected. "Harry, I would trust Severus with my life. He has proven time and again he could be trusted."

Harry pursed his lips together unhappily knowing he couldn't argue with Dumbledore in the matter. He knew that no matter what he would say about him Dumbledore would always brush it off. Why did the man have to hate him anyway? For something his father (who didn't have a chance to raise him) did while they were still in school? Man, did Snape know how to hold a grudge.

"Harry…"

Harry sighed. "I know. I won't tell them. I'll do whatever you want," he said with a defeated tone, then standing up, "So, when do I leave?"

When the details of when and where he was going, Harry left through the floo. Albus Dumbledore sighed and put his head in his aged hands. He never wished all the pain Harry had to go through just to live and survive. If he could, he would hide him forever, but he knew that he would have to face Voldemort sooner or later. Out of the shadows, Snape stepped into the office and sat down in front of the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Is it wise to have the boy going to a family of hunters?" Severus inquired and if you listened carefully you could hear the worry in his voice, but of course, if that was addressed Severus Snape would deny it immediately. "If they discover that he uses magic, it doesn't matter if he's using it for good; hunters are known to kill anything supernatural."

After a moment of silence, Albus Dumbledore lifted his head. "He is Lily's brother. I have faith that he would not hurt Harry should he discover he is a wizard," Albus explained to his friend tiredly, "I did not make this decision lightly. The father was hard to find, but the sons of John Winchester were fairly easy to find with the right spells. The boys care more about family than anything. If they do discover what Harry is I trust the boys to make the right decision."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean that John was hard to find?"

Dumbledore shook his head as if the problem itself was hard to understand. "There's something blocking him. I don't know what it is, but it is something strong if it can even block my magic."

"Won't that be even more reason not to send Mr. Potter to that family of hunters?" Severus asked, slightly alarmed with that bit of news. If something was blocking even Albus' magic that was certainly not a good thing.

"Do not worry, Severus. If anything, being in that family of hunters they may even teach him things that would help in the defeat of Voldemort," Severus winced at the name, "And I'm sure Voldemort will not be expecting Harry to possess such skills."

"…If you say so, Albus."

X

"Dean, your phone is ringing," Sam called out to his slumbering brother as he exited the bathroom, his hair dripping wet. He rolled his eyes when Dean did nothing, but flip over and sleep on. He picked up the phone and answered before it could disconnect. "Hello."

"_Hello, is that you Sam?"_ It was a familiar voice, but he could not put his finger on it. _"I thought this was Dean's phone."_

"Ah, yeah, it is." Sam said, answering both questions in one go. He could see Dean getting up sleepily and looked at Sam questioningly and then yawning. Sam just shrugged.

"_Look, its Bobby. I need you boys to come down."_ The gruff voice said answering his silent question on whom it was.

"Bobby?" Sam said with surprise, "Yeah, sure. Has something happened?"

"_It's best that we meet up in person for this. Just get here ASAP."_

"Ah, yeah, sure. We'll just finish this job and be on our way."

"Why was Bobby calling and what's happening?" Dean asked when Sam handed the phone to Dean. "And dude, get changed!"

Sam rolled his eyes before moving to his bag to look for clean clothes. "That was Bobby. He said he needs over as soon as possible. I told him we'd be there once we finish this job."

"Why?" Dean asked with a frown as Sam put on a shirt, "Last time we were there he was threatening dad with a shot gun."

Sam shrugged. "He didn't say, but it must be important. He said it was best to meet up in person for this."

Dean stretched, cracked his knuckles and sent a large grin to Sam. "Alright, let's get this done and hunt this mother fucker down."

Sam just shook his head exasperated, but a small smile on his face nonetheless.

X

"You're leaving tomorrow evening?" Hermione asked with a worried gleam in her eyes, "And Dumbledore said you're not allowed to tell us where or keep in contact with you?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much." He answered. He was back at Grimmauld place. Hermione and Ron also staying for a portion of the summer and they were in Harry's and Ron's room discussing what Harry talked about with Dumbledore. Not like he could say much considering Dumbledore forbade him because of the danger the information may pose.

"Harry…"

"Man, mate, why do you always get all the fun?" Ron said jokingly trying to lift the air a bit.

It worked. Harry snorted. "Yeah, all the fun," Harry said a tad bit sarcastically, "I reckon the 'fun' just cannot stay away from me."

"Hey, Harry, did Professor Dumbledore say we cannot write letters, or just not contact each other at all?" Hermione questioned.

Harry shrugged. "He just told me that I cannot contact anyone and tell them of my whereabouts."

"Well, if we don't use owls or a phone, would he let us contact each other if you don't tell us where you are?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged again. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"What are you thinking of doing, 'Mione?" Ron asked as he opened a packet of chocolate frogs.

Hermione smiled as she got up suddenly excited. "I have an idea! And really, if Professor Dumbledore disapproves we don't have to tell him what I'm planning!"

Ron opened his mouth in shock and Harry looked at Hermione with slight interest. Well, Hermione going behind Dumbledore's back. That was a first. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

**_AN: Not much happens this chapter. Just Dumbledore laying down the ground rules really. I know I skipped Vernon's abuse, but I didn't want to drag it out, but there will be mentions of it and possible flashbacks in certain situations. I'm playing on whether or not I should add Dudley some time in the future, but not as a permanent thing. Hum, maybe.  
_**

**_On another note: Thank you guys for reviews! I love you guys so much. I didn't think I'd receive this much response. You people are awesome! And the alerts. Omg the amount of people adding this to their alerts... I was like 0.0 Wow. Really, wow. One of the most funniest things I found though was when this story was added to the C2 that was previously called 'Ranma, Digimon and Dragonball Z'. I noticed they changed it now, but it made me laugh because it had nothing to do with either of those things._**

**_Oh and thank you to Muurbloempje who pointed out that I wrote 'ghost and burn' instead of 'salt and burn'. It was early hours in the morning when I wrote chapter one. Its fixed now, so thank you!_**

**_Anyways, cheers!  
_**


	3. Bobby

_**Harry Potter/Supernatural**__** crossover**_

_**Title: **__**Amorem**__**Familias**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter. If I did, it wouldn't be the awesomeness it is now.**_

_**Chapter Summary: With the basic rules established, Harry is on his way to USA, South Dakota to meet Bobby with Severus Snape as an escort. Well, this is going to be fun.**_

_**Story Warnings: Mentions of abuse {and maybe future slash, who knows, I don't have any pairings decided, if any}

* * *

**_

_**Chapter three: Bobby

* * *

**_

"Here," Hermione said thrusting a wrapped package in Harry's hand. Harry raised a brow when he recognised it in a shape of a book or really thin box, which Harry doubted. Before Harry could speak up, Hermione quickly butted in, "Open this when you're where ever you are, and alone. Not now, in case someone wants to see what it is. Just say that you promised me to open your present once you arrived where ever you were. Dumbledore or any other adult shouldn't suspect anything from me. There are some instructions in there."

She spoke quickly and quietly. She looked over her shoulder every now and then, hoping that no one was listening. She looked nervous, as she always did whenever she knew she was doing something wrong. Harry looked at Hermione half amused before giving her a hug in thanks, mindful of some of the wounds that hadn't healed from Uncle Vernon's abuse.

He was quite worried about that, actually. Usually they would have healed on its own by now, or at least less sore than it was at the moment. He hoped to Merlin that the belted wounds on his back hadn't caught an infection. He winced a bit when Hermione hugged him back tightly around his bruised ribs and had Hermione been paying attention to his temperature she would have noticed it was higher than normal.

"When are you leaving?" Hermione asked when she pulled away, "And how are you getting there?"

"Pretty soon," Harry said looking at the wall clock behind Hermione. "Apparently because of the time difference it'll be afternoon. Snape's taking me by portkey to the airport near the house I'm going to be staying at since they think I'll be arriving by plane."

"Professor Snape," Hermione corrected by habit, "So you're not staying with wizards then?" she asked, picking up his slip.

"Hermione," Harry said warningly, not sure if he was supposed to let that slip.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "C'mon then, let's go downstairs. Ron and his family want to say bye before you go."

Harry gave a wary smile not sure he wanted to go down and suffer through more hugs. He was in enough pain as it was, but he knew it would be suspicious if he didn't go down and say his goodbyes. Snape was bound to be here any minute.

"Alright, just help me with my stuff," he conceded as he started pulling his heavy trunk, Hermione behind him, helping him by pushing.

"You know, I'll miss you Harry. Be safe," Hermione said to him softly, "I know your habit into getting into the worst situations without meaning to."

Harry chuckled lightly and looked back over his shoulder. "Don't worry, 'Mione. I'll be sure to look after myself. I'm sure nothing will happen to me there."

Hermione smiled back at him, but she couldn't help but feel that Harry was going to get himself stuck into something bigger than usual and she was afraid because neither she nor Ron would be helping him this time. She hoped Harry's words were true, but even she knew Harry was a magnet for trouble. She hoped whoever was taking care of Harry weren't like the Dursley's. Harry had never said anything about them, but you would have to be blind not to see the state he was in each start to the school year.

When Harry said his farewells, some even teary from the ladies, Harry made his way over to Snape who stood in the darkest corner in the room. Harry mentally sighed when he had not seen Remus, but tried not to let it get to him.

"Ready to leave, Potter?" Snape said in his usual sneer, but couldn't help but notice the lack of intense malice that usually accompanied his words whenever he addressed him.

Harry gave his Potions professor a wary look before saying, "Yes, sir."

X

Bobby walked into the airport a bit later than what he had planned. He had been trying to John, and as usual, he was always the hardest to contact. He hadn't picked up the phone and Dean and Sam would not be here for a few days yet. So the teenaged nephew of John Winchester would have to stay with just him until Dean and Sam appeared in South Dakota.

When Bobby saw the boy he recognised from the photos given to him, he was slightly startled by the size of him. He was smaller than expected, especially for a fifteen year old. The clothes the boy wore were huge. A lot bigger than his size suggested. Bobby briefly wondered about his physique, and hoped that was how he was naturally. By his legs he had a big trunk, which Bobby assumed held his things and clothing and on top of this was a cage with a beautiful white owl in it. Bobby found this weird, but he supposed the choice of pet was their own.

Beside Harry Potter was a tall, pale man, who seemed to favour the colour black in his clothing. He didn't particularly look happy to be there, his face set in scowled impatience. He must be Severus Snape, the man who contacted and asked for John Winchester before arranging something between the two. The voice from the phone calls certainly fit this man right here.

"Hello, sorry for the wait," Bobby said, coming up to them, "My name's Bobby. The boy's Dean and Sam, the one's you're waiting for won't be back at my house for a couple of days."

"Well, I certainly hope that you have room in your home," the man Bobby believed to be Severus Snape sneered, "Because my boss has ordered me not to leave him until I, at least, see him with one of the Winchesters."

Bobby frowned, not liking the man's tone. Actually, if he thought about it Severus didn't seem like a person who would work for child services. In fact, he looked like he would hate the kids instead. That was suspicious in itself if the hate he saw him Severus' eyes didn't add to it. "I do have a spare room," Bobby replied, "But if you're going to stay in _my_ home waiting for the Winchesters you'll give me more respect."

The man seemed to purse his lips together as if he did not like being told off, but seemed to make a visible effort to say, "My apologies." Bobby nodded in acceptance when he saw the boy's shocked look. Bobby figured Snape was not a guy who gave apologies regularly.

"You must be John's kid nephew, Harry Potter," Bobby said.

Harry nodded, "Yes sir," he said quietly. Bobby noticed that he seemed fragile, as if wind could knock him off his feet, which was absurd since he felt the breeze pass him a few times. Bobby briefly wondered if the Winchesters would take him in, after all, he doubted the boy could survive their world. But apparently they were the boy's only relatives left that could care for him.

"Don't call me sir," Bobby said as he bent down and took the boy's trunk. The owl hooted as he took the cage, "Let's go to my car. And the name's Bobby." Bobby seemed to think for a moment before turning to the dark man, Severus, "But it's Mr. Singer to you."

Snape almost snorted to Harry's shock. "Likewise, it's Snape to you."

They were a quiet bunch on the way back to Bobby's save for the occasional hoot or two from the owl. Bobby wondered if you could even bring owls overseas. Apparently you could since the snowy owl was in the boy's possession.

Bobby showed him his room and a separate one for Snape. The boy thanked him politely. He was on the shy side, he noticed. Tended not to talk as much and if Bobby had any say, Harry looked pale, his cheeks rosy as if he was running a temperature.

"Are you alright, kid?" Bobby asked when he noticed the slight sway Harry had when walking into his room. "You don't look so good."

Harry turned to look at Bobby and gave him a smile that did not reach his eyes. That was when Bobby realised Harry's eyes. It was a beautiful green, but it seemed dulled, haunted and Bobby wondered on what the young teenager might have seen in his life to make him this way. It pained him that Harry seemed to have lost the innocence that a kid his age should still have.

"I'm fine… Bobby," he added almost as an afterthought, "Just… jetlag. Time differences get to you, you know."

Bobby didn't believe him, but left it alone. "Well, it's three in the afternoon. If you need something, I'll be downstairs. Be free to look around. I know it's not much."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, I'll do that after I take a small nap," Harry answered a bit tiredly.

Bobby gave him one more concerned look over before moving out the room and down the stairs. For some reason it did not feel right to leave him alone.

X

When he was alone and sure Professor Snape was not going to jump into his room all of a sudden Harry searched through his trunk for the small package that Hermione gave him before he left.

Harry had seen Snape's face when they had arrived at Bobby's place. He was certainly disgusted on how it looked; broken cars and parts were piled next to the house and inside didn't seem very clean. Harry didn't mind, but because he spent most of his life cleaning he suddenly felt compelled to clean his house. Maybe he can do that as payment for living here while waiting on the Winchesters.

There was some kind of weird symbols on the ceiling, but Harry had taken no heed, his mind starting to get dizzy. The portkey had taken its toll on his already unhealthy body and Harry was sure some of the wounds had re-opened during the rough travel. It was worse when it was set to go overseas.

When Bobby had asked if he was alright, panic started to seep in that a total stranger could see something was wrong with him, but with a practiced smile he told the man he was fine. Bobby seemed like a nice guy, but Harry's had nice guys turn on him before, therefore he didn't really trust him. Harry wondered how close he was with the Winchesters, his new… family.

Harry scowled. Family, right, never did him any good in the past, and Harry learned the hard way that he didn't deserve of a family. He was a freak, he got them killed. If he wasn't born would his parents still be alive? Perhaps with more than one kid that wouldn't get them killed when they were fifteen months old. And Sirius would not have to spend most of his life in Azkaban and then killed shortly after meeting their godson. And what of the Dursleys? Maybe they'd be more accepting if his mother was alive. No matter how bad Petunia talked about her Harry knew that she loved Lily.

Harry stared blankly at the package on his lap before shaking his head. It would do no good to dwell on that now. He picked up the package and unwrapped it to discover a notebook and frowned. Was this Hermione's brilliant plan? He hoped she didn't expect to write a diary, because certainly wasn't going to.

He opened the notebook hoping there was something more to this and an envelope fell out. Harry raised a brow and picked it up recognising Hermione's handwriting. He opened the envelope carefully and began reading the letter inside.

_Harry,_

_How are you? I hope you have settled in well wherever you are. Don't worry about Ron and I, we'll be safe in Grimmauld place most of the summer._

_As you can see, this looks like a normal notebook, but really it isn't. Think of it as a chat-book. There are two main functions of this book that I made. One is chat mode, where we can actually speak to each other in voice. Of course, only use this when you're in a particular emergency and don't have time to write, but if you do want to chat for fun, I will not object to it. I know it's weird talking to a book, so don't do it with others around._

_The other is a written way of communication. Both Ron and I have a book each. If you want to talk to me just write 'Granger' and if you want to talk to Ron just write Ronald (because I seriously doubt you'd use Ron's full name in the written chat and accidentally bring him in a conversation) on the page and the book will alert Ron or I when you've contacted us. If we're not there, you can easily just leave a message._

_Another thing I charmed in is password usage. The password at the moment is 'parseltongue', but you can easily change it to something else. All you need to do is say __**Parseltongue **__(Since that's your password at the moment) __**transfero**__ to whatever you want. I suggest something in Parseltongue as no one, but Voldemort is likely to guess your password, and I doubt Voldemort would even get to this book. You don't even need a wand to change the password too._

_To communicate with us just say __**prodo Hermione Granger **__or __**prodo Ron Weasley**__ to the book and if we're by our books and alone we'll chat back. If not, we'll write a quick message that we're not alone. The book holds a charm where people in a certain distance can't hear you when you talk to us, but I am not sure how small or far for I have not tested it yet._

_Harry, I know Professor Dumbledore said you couldn't contact us, but you're my best friend and you're going somewhere where no one will know the location of. I wanted – no, needed a way to contact you so that I know you're safe every now and then._

_Know that we love you Harry._

_Hermione_

Harry re-read the letter a few times before smiling to himself. He loved the genius that was Hermione Granger. If he hadn't met her in first year he wondered how he could ever survive. She was the brains of the group.

He picked up the book and then searched in his trunk for a simple pencil. On the top corner of the first page of the notebook he drew a snake. The bad thing with his parseltongue was that he actually needed to see a snake for him to be able to speak it.

"Parseltongue _transfero_ _–Winchester-,"_ he said, the last word in parseltongue (Well he hoped he did. He could never really tell). The book lit up briefly to indicate its change. No one, but Dumbledore and Snape knew that the Winchesters were even related to him so if he did accidentally cross someone who knew parseltongue – however low the chances – they would not be able to figure out the password.

Closing the book and the letter, he safely hid it in his trunk before deciding to take a nap. He was still dizzy. He hoped the dizziness would go away soon.

X

Severus Snape sneered at Singer before he retreated to his temporary room. He didn't like the guy and the house was disgusting. Hunters. How he hated them. He knew that Singer was suspicious of him, but he couldn't help but feel dislike for the hunter since he knew that should Singer figure out they were wizards, no matter if they used their magic for good. To them it was the devil's deal.

It wasn't the first time Severus cursed Dumbledore in his head. Harry Potter was not safe here and no matter how much he hated the brat and his father the kid was better off not knowing about the Winchesters so that he would not be hurt by them.

Oh, he was not blind. He knew Petunia when they were children and knew how much she disliked the notion of magic. Even going as far as calling him and her sister freaks. He didn't know of the extent of the care she'd given Potter, but knew she was not a great caretaker. Both Minerva and he protested leaving the boy there, but Dumbledore convinced that it was best for his safety that he stays there.

Then Petunia dies and Dumbledore had to find more family a step worse than Petunia. Hunters. He trusted Albus, he really did, but sometimes even he could make mistakes and Severus had to wonder if this was a mistake.

It was an hour before Severus heard something. Severus sat up straight when he heard an agonised yell that sounded strikingly like one Harry James Potter and he felt his heart drop. Did Singer already find out he was a wizard? Severus would not be surprised. Potter seemed to always put himself in these positions. That was just his luck.

With a fast beating heart, Severus strode out of the room towards Potter's yells.

* * *

**_AN: I hope its okay, and yes, the book thing lacks originality. Lol, but I thought it the most obscure way for them to contact each other since electronics dont work well with magic around, and Ron and Hermione __are around magic all the time in Grimmauld place (Some of you guys thought a cell phone XD)._**

**_Anyways, thank you for all those that reviewed. I have yet to reply to some of you guys n.n; Thanks to webpixie who pointed out a mistake in my previous chapter. It's fixed now. Harry should be meeting the Winchesters in the next chapter. Haha, my bad that you don't see much of them here._**

**_So, like? Hate? I could do better?_**

**_Cheers_**

**_HJW  
_**


	4. Fever

_**Harry Potter/Supernatural**__** crossover**_

_**Title: **__**Amorem**__**Familias**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter. If I did, it wouldn't be the awesomeness it is now.**_

_**Chapter Summary: With the basic rules established, Harry is on his way to USA, South Dakota to meet Bobby with Severus Snape as an escort. Well, this is going to be fun.**_

_**Story Warnings: Mentions of abuse {and maybe future slash, who knows, I don't have any pairings decided, if any}**_

* * *

_**Chapter four: Fever**_

* * *

With the yell that Severus had heard, he did not stop to think that it could be something else than Harry being attacked, thus unprepared when he strode into the room with his wand out to see that the young teen was twisting and turning under the sheets in what looked like a ferocious nightmare. He swiftly put his wand away and not even a minute later did Singer come up the stairs in a hurry with a shotgun, but Severus took no heed. He needed to wake up Harry. Now.

"Potter!" Severus said, quickly coming to the side of Harry's bed in hopes of waking him up. His yells were pained and Severus did his best to ignore the sobbing and screams. It constricted against his cold heart. He really hoped that this wasn't a vision. Bad enough that Harry had nightmares, but if he had to treat the _cruciatus_ curse as well… oh he knew how bad it got; especially when it got bad enough for Harry to go to the infirmary. He only wished Harry had taken his Occlumency lessons seriously.

"Potter, wake up!" he almost snarled, since the only way he knew to react was in anger, when in fact he was just overly worried. Harry's limbs were flinging as if he were in pain and Severus knew he had to hold the boy down, lest he damage his own body.

Bobby stood by the door, unsure of what to do as Snape tried to wake the boy up. He mentally cringed at the pained yells that came out of his mouth. What had the boy seen? What had he experienced for him to be in such a pain?

He had done background checks on both. Harry seemed to disappear off the planet from age eleven, but he really was John's nephew. Severus Snape, he was not sure of. He, too, deemed to disappear from ages eleven to seventeen, but he was apparently a chemistry teacher and he currently worked for child services as a side back in England. The disappearances were fishy, but he had checked both for demons when they walked through the demon's trap and gave them a glass of water to drink. So, if they were anything else but human, they certainly weren't demon.

"Harry, wake up!" Snape was desperate now. Nothing he was doing was waking the boy up and he mentally cursed himself for stopping his Occlumency lessons, but it was too late now. He couldn't even use his magic to try and wake him up with a hunter right literally at the door.

And not a minute later, it stopped. Instead, heartbreaking sobs were replacing whatever nightmare he had then and Harry's small voice had said something like 'serious' and 'I'm sorry', but Bobby was not sure.

"Potter," more gently now than what Bobby originally thought the man is capable of, "Wake up."

The young teen seemed to stir out of his nightmarish haze, but he still did not look good, his face in a feverish red. The boy's emerald eyes seemed to take in Severus' dark form before he passed out again, but not before saying the word 'Professor'. Severus himself frowned and Bobby came to his side and felt the boy's forehead to confirm his suspicions and almost gasped with the heat he radiated.

"The idjit's running a fever and he says he's fine," Bobby growled, unhappy that he didn't take in the signs he was seeing before.

"A fever," Severus repeated almost with a questioning tone as he let go of the boy's arms. He saw it now. Harry's flushed look and panting breaths gave it away. There were so many signs before. Why did he see it now? Perhaps this was why he didn't become a medic. When Bobby slept for the night Severus knew he would have to slip in some potions.

"I'll get him some spare clothes. The one's he's wearing now is too big and breezy. He needs something that fits and is comfortable. I'll get a wet cloth as well," Bobby said taking charge, "You get him out of those clothes. He needs something that fits better. I have Dean's old clothes, should be able to fit better than the pieces of crap he's wearing."

Bobby quickly left the room and Snape scowled not liking the fact that he was being bossed around by a muggle. He looked down at Harry Potter. He had never really taken a good look at his clothes, or perhaps he had turned a blind eye to it because hating everything that James Potter had produced was of a higher priority than seeing the boy for him. It was big. Too big for it to really be Harry's own. Severus frowned at the revelation, but was not sure what to think of it.

Harry groaned again, and Severus must have been standing there longer in thought than he believed when Bobby came in with an armful of clothes for Harry to change into and rest comfortably in. "What are you doing, you idjit," Bobby said when he saw Severus just standing there, "Standing there won't help the boy!"

And Bobby left again to get a bowl of water, a cloth, medicine and a thermometer. Severus scowled at the man's back before moving to Harry. Feeling quite awkward helping his nemesis' son out of his clothes Severus moved Harry to a seated position and Harry moaned in slight pain and Harry woke up slightly in a feverish daze.

"C'mon Potter, I know you find this sickening, but we have to do this the muggle way," Snape mumbled unhappily as he tried to take off Harry's overlarge jumper, but this proved to be difficult when Harry started to shake his head furiously and push weakly against Severus. "Potter, don't make me _stupefy_ you," the potions professor hissed, "You need to co-operate with me here. Later you'll get your cursed potions."

"No, no, no," Harry managed to mumble in his feverish state as he continued to push the potions professor away. Severus frowned at the behaviour and brushed it off as Potter not wanting the most hated professor in Hogwarts to dress him. Not that Severus could say anything about that. He was sure that if he were in Harry's position he knew he'd hate _any_ kind of teacher dressing him.

"Christ, you still haven't done anything," Bobby said coming into the room. He put down the items on a desk that was situated in the room and walked to Snape and Harry. Snape just gave his a dry look. "Now, look here kid, you've been sweating it out in that nightmare you just had and if I'm correct, you've been sick for a while. I've got Dean's old pyjamas, which should fit you, and then we should deal with medicine and food."

With both grown men it was much easier to strip the sick, sweaty young teen of his jumper and shirt. What they found there, however, they were not prepared for and Bobby had sucked in a quick breath at the sight of Harry's back and Severus' face grew emotionless unsure how to take what he was seeing.

What one Earth...?

* * *

"How on Earth did we get this wrong, Sammy?" Dean said in frustration as they suddenly realised that they had burned the wrong corpse.

"It's Sam," the younger of both brothers automatically corrected, "I think we just simply missed something."

"Well, duh." Dean replied to that with a roll of his eyes. They were back in their motel room, research scattered in front of Sam, his laptop on top of several pieces of paper as he typed away trying to find what he missed. "I think that was obvious Sasquatch."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

The job was taking longer than they had previously thought and they needed to get to Bobby's. They had contacted him earlier to explain that they were held back longer than expected, and Bobby being the understanding man he was said, "Well hurry up, you idjits, but don't get yourselves killed."

"What do you think Bobby wants anyway?" Dean asked after a moments silence save for the shuffling of papers and typing on the laptop.

Sam just shrugged in answer. "He didn't say and he never gave any indication on what it could be. It could be anything, but it must be important for him to call us over to speak in person. Oh, hey, I think I have it," Sam said, looking at something on screen.

Dean walked over and looked over Sam's shoulders. "Oh, holy mother of…!"

Sam grimaced. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

"These are infected," Bobby said looking at Harry's back at the marks crisscrossing his back, some already scars. He had chosen not to ask Harry how he had received them. It was obvious the boy was tortured or abused and it was best to do that when the kid was better. He looked briefly at Severus Snape, who had gone quiet. His face was carefully blank, but his eyes were burning with anger. He guessed the man didn't know about these either.

"C'mon kid," Bobby said more gently moving the boy. He was basically skin and bone and you could actually count every rib he had on him. Bobby held his anger in check. He needed to treat his back first. Harry moaned in pain and shook his head, possibly mumbling something about being 'sorry'. "We'll get these fixed up and then you can rest. Fortunately it's in its early stages of infection so it won't be too hard to treat." He looked at Severus, "I'll be back with the first aid kit."

The man just nodded and Bobby left to get it. Severus looked at the boy he had tormented for years for being just like his father, but in fact, Harry was like him when he was younger. Abused and had no trust whatsoever in the adult population. Perhaps that's why he did these heroics on his own with just two kid friends to back him up. He didn't know if he could trust an adult. He guiltily remembered that during the last school year Harry had in fact came to him for help about Sirius.

Harry's form was shaking, whether from the cold, fever or fright, he was not sure. Bobby returned to the room, hiding a grimace as he took Harry's small form. Silently he went to work on Harry's back and wondered what kind of sick person would to this to a child. He could see the scars littered on the boy's body. A jagged one on his lower arm as if someone had purposely cut it and what looked to be a bullet wound higher up. He hoped no one had actually shot at the boy.

Only fifteen and already there were scars all over his body as if he come out of a war. The most harmless one looked to be the one on his forehead and Bobby wondered where he got that one from.

"You know Harry very well, don't you?" Bobby questioned once they were downstairs in the kitchen. Snape was glad he managed to sneak in a dreamless sleep potion when Bobby had gone to put away the kit and everything else once they treated Harry and changed him. "You're not just part of the child care services."

"A bit better than he believes, but I am only his teacher," Severus replied, knowing that Bobby would have done background checks on him and thus knows that he is Harry's 'chemistry' teacher, "I am one of the teachers in the school he goes to. My boss, Albus, he is… fond of the boy and thus wanted to find if he had more family after his Aunt died."

"And his uncle?" Bobby asked.

Severus grimaced at that. "Alive, but," Severus continued without giving Bobby a chance to question why Harry wasn't with him, "Why Mr. Potter is not with Mr. Dursley, the reasons are our own… and obviously he cannot return there now."

Severus watched Singer frown. The man obviously did not like being left in the dark about someone who was about to become part of the Winchester family, but Severus was not about to enlighten the man. He had to remind himself, that despite the concern the man had shown Harry Potter, he was still a hunter, and hunters always kill the supernatural.

* * *

Harry woke up with a groan. He couldn't remember much of what had happened before. He still felt dizzy and very warm. Strangely enough his back wasn't hurting as much as it was before though. All he could remember was falling asleep, having a nightmare and possibly seeing Snape after, but that was a bit fuzzy. Perhaps his back had decided to finally heal.

The door opened and Harry turned his head to see a concerned man (Bobby, he reminded himself) at the door holding, what Harry assumed, was a bowl of porridge. "Hey kid," he said coming into the room, "Gave me quite a scare with you suddenly coming down with a fever. C'mon, here's some porridge. You should eat up and gain some strength."

Harry took the bowl gratefully, his stomach growling in hunger. "Thank you," his voice croaked out with disuse, and Bobby quickly took the bowl again as he began coughing and handed him a glass of water that was on his bedside table. Harry gulped it down, the water soothing his throat. Bobby returned the bowl. "How long was I out?"

"Two days," Bobby said, "You were really sick. It's a surprise you managed to heal this quick."

Harry suspected Snape had something with that if the lingering taste of potions was something to go by. Harry just shrugged in answer, unsure of what to say. He took a spoonful of porridge and almost grimaced. It wasn't too bad; he had worse at the Dursleys.

"The taste ain't the best, but that's what you'll live with until you get better, kid." Bobby had said when he noticed Harry's slight paused.

Harry's forehead crinkled as he frowned in distaste. "I'm fine with the taste and my name is Harry, not kid," he said, "And I'm not a kid. I'm sixteen soon!"

"Sure kid, keep telling yourself that. You should drink milk more, you might grow." Bobby was lightly teasing. Harry knew that, but couldn't help but bristle a bit at the comment and put a spoonful of porridge in his mouth in an attempt to ignore him. It wasn't his fault he was short. He blamed it entirely on the Dursleys that failed to feed him properly.

After a few minutes silence, Harry asked in a small voice, "Are the Winchester brothers here yet?" He'd hate it if the Winchester brothers had seen him like this; Weak and sickly. First impressions, after all, were everything. The Dursley's taught him that and besides he wanted to appear as normal as possible. With Dumbledore's warning in his head about under any circumstances he must not show that he was a wizard he would do everything in his power to appear normal. Perhaps he won't get beaten this time. He mentally grimaced. He didn't want to think what would happen should the situation occur and they find out about his magic.

Fortunately, Bobby just shook his head and said, "They'll be here in the evening. Until then, you should rest kid."

Harry visibly sagged in relief. He had no idea he was so tense until he knew that his potential family hadn't seen him weak yet. Finished with his bowl of porridge he put it down on the bedside table. He was still slightly dizzy, but he could work with that and actually stay awake and do… stuff. Preferably write to Hermione and Ron. They must be sick with worry not hearing from him in two days. Harry played with the cuff of his pyjamas in thought. Harry then paused and looked down on himself and panicked when he realised what he was wearing was not his. It was smaller from any of Dudley's cast offs for one thing, although it was still a little big on him, but not by much.

"It was your cousin Dean's when he was younger," Bobby explained when he saw the panicked look. "You were sick and your clothes needed to be changed, so I changed you."

"You…" Harry was shocked and he could not look at Bobby. He couldn't speak and he had no idea what to think. No wonder his wounds did not hurt as much anymore. Oh the pain was still there but Harry knew it would take time without magic. Magic… Harry turned his head towards Bobby fast, eye wide, as he realised something.

Before he could speak up though, Bobby answered the question he was about to ask. "He knows," Bobby said with a sigh. "Snape was the one who helped me change you."

Harry tensed when he heard that, but could not say anything. What if Snape had told Dumbledore?

"What happened, kid?" Bobby asked Harry when it was obvious he couldn't speak.

Harry pursed his lips together tightly and shook his head. No way was he opening his heart to someone he had just met. Bobby saw that he knew that he could not force anything out. Harry would close up that way. He needed the boy's trust first, but judging by the scars his body held and the malnutrition he suffered Bobby knew it would be hard.

"Okay, just know I will be here if you want to talk," Bobby said and left, casting one last worried glance at before leaving.

It was another half an hour before Harry decided to move, caught up in the revelation that Snape knew. He _knew_. He hoped that he had not told Dumbledore, but Harry knew that was too much to hope for. He groaned as he put his head in his hands. He hoped not. He didn't want people to see him weak. Sure, his Uncle hit him, but he deserved it. After all those nightmares that kept them awake, and it was his fault that people died. If he wasn't here, surely they would still be alive. But he was here and no matter what his uncle did, he was not weak.

He wasn't weak. He just deserved it.

Harry sighed, unhappy, but knowing he could do nothing about it. He'd write to Hermione and Ron later tonight. A _hoot_ caught his attention and he turned to see Hedwig with his food and water bowl filled up. As unlikely as it seemed, Snape must have fed his owl. He didn't think Bobby knew what to feed Hedwig. He swung his legs over to the side and swayed a bit feeling slight dizziness in standing too fast.

To balance himself again he put his hand on the table and blinked when he saw some clothes folded on the desk. He looked down on himself. He certainly didn't want to meet the Winchesters in pyjamas and he assumed the clothing was for him because he was pretty sure it was not there last time he was conscious. And he did not want to meet his cousins in Dudley's cast offs.

Once he had changed out of the pyjamas, Harry went to Hedwig's cage and opened the cage door letting Hedwig fly out. He grinned happily at her putting the information of people _knowing_ to the back of his mind not wanting to deal with that at the moment. Hedwig hooted at him and nipped his ear lightly as if to say that she was glad he was getting better.

He loved his owl.

He went to the window, sure that she had not been let out the last two days and opened it and let her out, but she stayed on his shoulder. "C'mon girl," he said lightly to the intelligent owl, "Go and hunt. I'll leave the window open a little for when you get back, okay? I'm sure if something happens, Snape will do something. After all he was sent to protect me until I meet the Winchesters… loathe am I to admit it."

Hedwig hooted again and spread her wings to fly. She circled him once before leaving out the open window and Harry stared after her with a small smile before he went to close the window a little, leaving it open wide enough for Hedwig to get in.

He exited his room and went to the bathroom – Bobby had pointed it out when he had first arrived. Once he emptied his bladder and washed his face he decided to go down stairs to see if there was anything else to do before meeting the brothers. Bobby wasn't where Harry could see him so he assumed he was either out or in the basement. Harry didn't even know where Snape was, but Harry assumed he was in his room. He wondered what he would say to Snape if he saw him. He hoped he hadn't begun pitying him because of his wounds. Harry would hate that. If he was the same old Snape then Harry would be fine with that.

It was a couple of hours later that Bobby came back inside his home with a bag of what assumed to be groceries for the kitchen and found Harry sitting in his kitchen table reading an old recipe book he had not seen in years. He was sitting in a _clean_ kitchen at that. Bobby stood at the door, unsure what happened in there to make the room the cleanest it had been in years.

Harry looked up a bit startled when he had heard noise by the door and started when he saw Bobby. "Ah, sorry," Harry said a bit quickly, his cheeks colouring, "I thought to clean a bit to thank you for letting me stay and I found this book in one of the cupboards. I hope you don't mind."

Bobby stood there silent a bit longer. "Thank you," he said after a bit, finding that the more appropriate response hoping Harry had not run into or thrown away anything he may need for the supernatural, "But you didn't need to clean, kid. It would have been better if you had rested though. You're still sick, you silly idjit."

"Ah…" Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I don't like sitting still in bed doing nothing."

When the boy talked like this, he seemed almost like a normal teenager. A well behaved one at that. He wasn't the stereotypical abused orphan that people would always hear about, who would shy away from civilisation, who turned into rebels, or even move onto self harm or suicide. But Bobby could not help, but think that this act was too well done, well practiced so that no one knew what lay beneath closed doors.

He glanced behind him to see Severus reading a newspaper in the living room. The two were far apart that it wasn't hard to tell the two of them disliked each other. They obviously hadn't spoken about what both he and Severus had seen on Harry's body. He was pretty sure Snape would confront Harry soon.

"Just know you don't need to clean while staying here," Bobby said when he glanced back at Harry and walked into the kitchen to put down all the grocery bags. "But since you're already here help me put these away." Harry gave him a smile, but Bobby noticed it didn't reach his eyes as he stood to help out. Bobby was careful not to stare too long at the young teen, but Harry worried him greatly.

He hoped Harry meeting the Winchester's wasn't a bad idea. Perhaps he should warn them before the meet each other.

* * *

"Remus," a feminine voice said softly by his room door bringing him out of his silent musings, "Are you okay?"

Remus grimaced at the question. The death of Sirius had taken his toll on him. Now he was literally the last original marauder. He was alone, no matter how many people surrounded him, his best friends were gone. "Yeah, I'm fine," Remus finally answered and not in the mood to jump around he asked, "Why are you here, Tonks?"

"We just got word from Severus," Tonks said as she entered the room and walked towards Remus, who was by the windowsill. Remus looked with apathy out the window. The sun outside in no way reflected his mood. "Harry was down with a fever, but he's alright now. His relatives haven't come by yet, but apparently they'll be there in a few hours." She tried to say with energetic cheerfulness that usually accompanied her voice.

"That's good," Remus said with a forced smile before he turned to look out the window again. He didn't feel like acting alright, when everything seemed so wrong.

Silence descended again and Tonks shifted uncomfortably for a few minutes before she put a hand on Remus' shoulders and he jumped a little before he turned to look at her. "You don't blame him… do you?" she asked softly, knowing that Remus would know who she was referring to.

Harry James Potter. Remus knew he shouldn't blame Harry. After all, he was still a kid, mistakes were made and Voldemort was the blame of all this, but he couldn't help but feel slightly bitter that if Harry had just hadn't gone to the Department of Mysteries, at least Sirius would be alive. If he hadn't foolishly ran off to 'save the day' again, Sirius would be alive. He loved Harry, of course, but he knew he could not see Harry until these feelings of bitterness died away. James, Lily, Sirius… Harry was around, but it was not his fault they were gone and he survived. He missed all dearly, and Harry was the only one left of them. So, until his heart had settled, he refused to see Harry, afraid of what would happen if he saw him now.

"No," Remus finally replied with a smile he did not feel, "It was not his fault. I would never blame him." But somehow, he felt that even Tonks knew his lies.

* * *

**_AN: Haha, sorry, I lied, they don't end up meeting this chapter. To be honest though, I had this chapter done a couple of weeks ago, but I ended up re-writing, re-writing and re-writing because I was not particularly happy with it. Still somewhat not really happy with it, but got to make do. The other reason I could not update as planned is because the week after my last update O-week for uni began and I am kind of the President of the Japanese Club there and thus was busy with preparations, and then the disaster happened in Japan and I had to arrange days to raise funds and stuff to send over Japan, and then assignments, events, activities...x.x;; _**

**_In short, got really busy and I am so, so, so, so sorry for the huge delay._**

**_Anyways, like? dislike? I still need a lot to improve on? Any ideas for the story?_**

**_Anyways, cheers, the Winchesters will definitely appear in the next chapter._**

**_~HJW  
_**


End file.
